The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bartpet001’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Pittsburgh, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Petunia plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2008 in Pittsburgh, Pa. of Petunia×hybrida ‘Shenandoah’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Petunia integrifolia, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Pittsburgh, Pa. in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Pittsburgh, Pa. since 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.